Skylar: The Last Technoorganic
by TheOddAngel
Summary: Skylar was a normal, everyday fifteen year old teenage girl. When her hometown is attacked, she gets thrown into a war that is hundreds of years old. But she has a secret that no one knows. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers Prime.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Today had started out a normal day.I had gone to school, hung out with my best friend, and just done normal, fifteen year old girl stuff.

And then, I had decided to go on a walk. I had called my father, and let him know. The one time I went of of my normal route, the one time I had gone by the canal, everything changed.

A boy on a blue motorcycle drove past me, followed by two purple cars. One of the purple cars swerved toward me, and I dove away- and rolled into the canal. A boy was in there, playing with a remote control car. I stood, brushing myself off. Of course. My dad was going to kill me. I wasn't ever supposed to come into the canal, and I highly doubted that he would believe that I was pushed off of the grass by two road-raging maniacs. Three, counting that kid on the motorcycle. "Well, shit." I muttered.

The boy on the motorcycle suddenly drove into the canal, and I recognized him. Jack Darby. "Woah!" the kid said.

Jack sighed. "You have no idea." Carefully, he got up, as tires squealed above us.

Two cars drove into the canal, transforming. "What the hack?" I gasped, as the motorcycle transformed.

"This ends here, 'Cons!" she said, and started running toward them. The "Cons", or whatever, started shooting at her. She jumped into the air, and kicked one in the face, followed by the other.

"What are they?" the short kid asked.

"Talking cars that turn into robots." Jack said. "Or the other way around."

The motorcycle fought the other two, as I watched. "What is going on?" I wondered aloud.

Two years ago, something had happened. A man had attacked me, but I… turned into some sort of robot, kind of like these ones. I had never told anyone about that, but the man had run away. Backing away from Jack and the other kid, I remembered that day, the anger, and fear. Then, with a flash, I turned metal, and white as snow, except for black striped on my arms and legs, and a black sheath for a knife on my back.

Running forward, I saw that the female was flipping backwards, away from the other two. And then, a shot hit her in the stomach. A yellow sports car drove forward, and also transformed, landing one one of the purples. He-it was pretty clearly a male- punched the other in the face. Stepping back, his foot landed on the kid's toy car. "I'm really sorry." he beeped.

"No problem." the kid said. "Really." But a shot hit the yellow male in the chest, and I ran forward.

"What-Skylar?" Jack gasped.

One of the purples aimed a gun at the male's head. "Leave him alone!" the kid yelled. But the two purples turned at face us. "Please?" the kid added.

I stepped in front of him. "Bad call." One of them started walking toward us. "Run!" I ordered the boys, running up to the purple. However, due to my small size, he just flicked me away. I raised my hands to shield my face- and a blue bolt shot from it. I missed the 'Con-thing, and he ignored me.

Jack and the kid were running toward a drainage pipe, with the purple following them. When they got in, it reached toward them, but he yellow one pulled it away. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Thank you!" the boy said.

"No problem. It's what we do." the male replied, before going back to fighting the purple. I watched him, wishing I could help.

The two ganged up on him, essentially beating the crap out of him. He slid back, toward the female. She crouched, checking on him as the purple cars got closer. "Watch out!" I yelled.

Both of them got ready to fight, but a car horn sounded behind them, as a green truck approached. It transformed. "Who's ready to rumble?" he asked.

The two purples glanced at each other, then transformed and drove away. "What took you?" the girl asked, as I approached.

"Traffic." the green one said, shrugging.

"What… was that?"I asked softly. The girl looked down on me.

"As one of us, you should know a Decepticon when you see one. Who are you, anyway?" she asked.

"One of you? Decepticon? What are you talking about?" I asked, a little rudely.

"Alright, kid. You're coming with us. Bumblebee, you're carrying her." the female said.

The yellow one transformed, holding open his door. "Come on," he said. I nodded, and climbed in. The door shut, and I jumped. "Don't worry about Arcee. She's always like that." Bumblebee beeped.

vwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwvwv

"Optimus?" Arcee called, in a building that was inside a large rock-hill-thing.

"Arcee. What happened?" a large male asked, as Bumblebee transformed, setting me behind him.

"We got attacked in a canal. Two Vehicons." She went on to describe the fight. "And the 'Cons would have been scrap, if not for the human."

"Human?" Optimus asked.

"Three." Bee beeped.

"Three humans. Two boys. And the third?"

Timidly, I stepped from behind Bumblebee. "Hello?"

Optimus turned. "Who are you? Autobot, or Decepticon?"

"I don't know what either of those are, sir." I said. "And besides, this… isn't what I normally look like."

"Explain." Optimus ordered.

"Well…" I turned back into my human self.

"A techno organic." Optimus mused.

"This and the other one caught us in action, I don't know." Arcee said. "I was a little busy at the time."

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus said.

"Excuse me, sir?" I asked. "Not to bug, but.. what's going on? I don't understand any of this, and I'm kind of freaking out! Who are you? What are you? What am I?"

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots." Optimus rumbled. "The ones that attacked you are called Decepticons. We are on Earth because our planet is uninhabitable, after centuries of civil war, over control of the lifeblood of our race: energon."

I transformed. "But what am I?" I asked.

A white and red one scanned me. "You are a techno organic, a sparkling protoform that was sent to planets such as this one. When an organic lifeform touched you, such as a human, you acquire their DNA, and become one of them."

"Listen, this is all very interesting, but I need to get home before my father kills me. So please, do you have a way to get me home?" I asked.

"Where do you live?" the one who had scanned me asked. I gave him my address, and he opened a green portal. "Walk through that, and you will be in an alley near your house."

Transforming, I slowly walked through. I was in an alley, across the street. Quickly, I ran across, and entered my house. "Skylar Rose Fowler!" my dad yelled.

I turned. "Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Where in Sam's name were you? I couldn't find you!"

"I was at a friend's. Sierra." I said.

"I'm going to trust you. But as soon as I find out you were lying-" Dad said. "You know what? Just… go to your room."

"Yes, sir." I said, passing him. To be honest, I hated Sierra. She had always been a jerk to me, along with her boyfriend Vince.

Falling back on my bed, I fell asleep. It had been a long day.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Vince shoved the books out of my arms, and punched me. "Stupid nerd!" he sneered.

I glared up at him. "Homohabilis just discovering his opposable thumbs says what?"

"What?" Vince asked. I snickered, only to be lifted up by the front of the shirt. "You got a problem, ugly?"

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" I snapped.

"Hey, Vince." someone snapped. "Leave her alone."

Vince dropped me, stalking toward Jack. "What did you say?"

Jack stood his ground. "I said leave her alone. The girl's half your size."

Vince punched him. "Fine. But the next time she bugs me-" here he made an aggressive motion with his fist, and stormed away.

I stood, feeling my eye beginning to blacken. "Thanks." I said.

Jack handed me my books. "No problem."

After school, I met up with him and Raf. "Raf, hey."Jack said. "Look, let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened, okay?"

A horn sounded, and we all turned. "Jack!" Ra gasped, as Bee pulled up, opening his door.

"Oh, not again!" Jack exclaimed.

Bee chirped something.

"He … wants us to get in." Jack said.

"No, just Skylar and I. Yours is over there." Raf said. "How's it going?" he asked, as we climbed in.

"Wait! Stop!" Jack yelled, but Bee ignored him.

From Jasper, it was a short drive to get to the base. I didn't miss the exclamations of the others as we drove in. All four of us got out and I walked over to Ratchet and Bulkhead. "I thought there were two." Ratchet said.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said, as I transformed.

Miko ran up to Bulkhead, bombarding him with questions.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked.

Ratchet snorted. "Puh-lease." he huffed. I punched him.

"Watch it." I growled.

Optimus entered, and gave the others the same basic lecture that I had heard yesterday. I sighed, sitting on the stairs, and listened. "But if Megatron's return is imminent, as I fear, itcould be catastrophic."

I ran forward. "What? Megatron's coming back?"

"I fear he soon will be."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

A/N: So, I am writing a new fanfiction. How did I do? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. Today, I have a special guest to do the disclaimer. Skylar?

Skylar: TheOddAngel doesn't own transformers, nor will she ever.

OKAY that's enough. Thanks for the inspiring comment. Now, thanks to all who reviewed!

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"And now that you know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons have targeted you." Optimus finished.

"Got it. So if we see any strange cars, call 911."Jack said. "Can we go now?

Miko turned to him. "Are you insane?" she demanded. "I'm living a dream here in Botswana! And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

"It is best that you four remain under our watch, at least until we can determine our enemies' intent." Optimus rumbled.

"Optimus," I said softly. "With all do respect, the other children and I are in as much danger here as anywhere!"

"Children?" Jack demanded, turning to me.

"They have no protective shell." Ratchet said. "If they get underfoot, they will go… squish."

"Then, for the time being, Ratchet, we will have to watch where we step." Optimus said. Then, an alarm went off.

"What's that?" Jack asked, covering his ears.

Bumblebee spoke through a series of beeps. "Proximity sensor." Raf translated. "Someone's up top."

Ratchet activated a camera. "It's Agent Fowler."

I felt my eyes widen as Jack spoke. "I thought we were the only humans that knew about you guys,"

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the world. He tends to visit only when there are… issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus rumbled.

I nodded, pulling the three others with me. "My dad cannot find out about this!" I hissed.

"Your dad?" Miko demanded.

I nodded. "Yes!"

Fowle's voice carried to us. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three-hour traffic jam, and a particular note: numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, and a black-and-yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you want to get off your tin chest, Prime?"

"We had the situation under control, Agent Fowler." Optimus rumbled.

"They're back, aren't they?" Dad demanded.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubt that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." Optimus said.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Dad growled.

"Hear me, Agent Fowler." Optimus said. "We are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat."

"Says you."

"Hey, fleshie." Bulkhead said. "Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force," He tore off some of Ratchet's equipment, "And how much to use." With that, he crushed it.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Enough!"Optimus growled. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe." He backed off."Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualties. I however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this, Prime!" With that, the liaison left, but not without a parting shot. "Or I will."

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead commented.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead. As he should be." Optimus rumbled.

Slowly, I came out from where I was hiding. "He tends to get angry when he's worried." I said softly.

Ratchet, at the computer, suddenly swore. "Blasted Earth technology! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.

"How is that possible?" Optimus rumbled.

"It isn't." The medic replied. "Another bug. The system's full of them."

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive-" Arcee began.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." Optimus rumbled.

"Hey!" Miko yelled. "What can we do?"

"Remain with Ratchet." Optimus replied. Both Ratchet and Miko moaned in disappointment.

"Optimus,sir? What about me?"I asked, transforming.

"Skylar…" Optimus hesitated.

I looked up at him. "You're going to need all available Autobots. I can fight."

"Fine." Optimus relented. As soon as the groundbridge appeared, he spoke again. "Autobots, roll out!" I flew above them, as they transformed.

We came out in a mine. Hiding behind various boulders, we watched as Vehicons mined the Energon. "We're going into that?" I wondered.

Optimus stood, "Let's find Cliffjumper!" He ran out, and the rest of us followed him. Immediately, the Vehicons aimed at missed almost every shot. We shot back, running (And flying) toward them. When they got too close,I grabbed the blade from my back. Jumping up, I stabbed in the visor. The light in its optics went out, and we both fell.

"I have a visual!" Arcee called.

"Go get Cliffjumper! We'll cover you!" Optimus yelled.

Arcee ran for him, and I shot at the Vehicons that got too close. The section a red mech was on started to collapse, and Arcee grabbed him. But the mech jerked away, falling back. A voice spoke above us. "Prime!" he sneered. "I'd stick around, but I'm squeamish." With that, he dropped something into the Energon, and transformed, flying up.

"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered. I flew above them, never going too fast. I wasn't going to just abandon my team.

I heard the explosion, and the heat the preceded the flames. "Optimus!" I yelled.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back! Use the arrival coordinates, NOW!" Optimus said through the comm. The green portal opened, and I flew through it. Optimus transformed, stopping himself. I hovered near the ceiling.

"Cutting it a bit close." Ratchet commented. "How about Cliffjumper?"

Slowly, I landed by Miko. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?"

"Look," Arcee snapped.

"Hey, Miko, let's go see what the 'Bots keep in their sock drawers." Jack said, tugging her along.

"Seriously?" Miko asked.

"Arcee, what did you see?" Optimus asked, as I hovered by him.

"Not Cliff. At least, not anymore." Arcee said. :"He was mutated. Butchered, like something from those 'Con experiments during the war!" Without warning, she fell to the side, catching herself on a crate.

"Arcee! Are you okay?" Bumblebee beeped worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just… a little dizzy." Arcee said.

"Robots that get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotions." Raf said.

"Robots… who can die." Jack said.

Ratchet scanned Arcee, and he scanner flashed red over her wrist. "What is this?" he asked, studying a purple splotch.

"Don't know." Arcee said, holding her head. "Cliff was covered in it. Leaking it."

Ratchet scraped the substance off. "Go take a decontamination bath. Now." he ordered.

Bumblebee put a hand on Arcee's back, guiding her away. "Optimus, I-I hate to bug, but.. no bars." Jack said, holding up his phone.

"A security precaution." Optimus rumbled. "The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack bent over his phone. "Well, if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus crouched by us. "Have you broken a law?"

"Of curfew. It's after ten." Jack said.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said.

"Earth customs. Ratchet, bridge Skylar home." Optimus ordered.

I transformed and ran through the groundbridge, and into my home. "Dad, I was at a movie and it ran late. I'm sorry."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Thank you to all who review! I will do my best to answer! See ya soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, my guest of the day is…. drumroll please…. Special Agent William Fowler!

Fowler: Hey, where's Skylar?

Uhm….. Can you please just do the disclaimer?

Fowler. Fine. TheOddAngel doesn't own Transformers, Transformers Prime, or anything related to Transformers.

*pushes Fowler away* Okay shush.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

I was in the passenger seat of Bulkhead, and Miko was in the driver's side. "Ready… set…" she said.

"Miko, I'm supposed to be protecting you." Bulkhead said.

"Bulkhead, Sky and I are strapped inside ten tons of metal muscle! We're protected." Miko said, leaning back.

Bulkhead moved forward, and down the hill. Miko started to cheer. "Not as bad as you thought it would be, huh?"

"Nowhere near!" I answered, grinning.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Fifteen minutes later, we pulled into the Autobot base. Climbing out of Bulkhead, I transformed, stretching. "Sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

Something clanked inside Bulkhead, and he opened his chest, pulling out Miko's guitar.

"Sorry,"Miko said, grabbing it, "I musta left that in the backseat."

Optimus walked forward. "Autobots, prepare to…"

"Roll out?" Arcee asked.

"Remain here." Optimus ordered. "Ratchet, you'll come with me. Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

Miko turned to Bulkhead. "Dude, you're biggest! You should be the boss."

"He never picks me." Bulkhead said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, but babysitting's another!" Arcee said. "Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

"My pistons may be rusty, but my hearing's as sharp as ever!" Ratchet called.

"For the moment, it is only reconnaissance." Optimus rumbled.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours, and we all need to adapt." Optimus said. "Ratchet, bridge us out."

Ratchet opened the groundbridge, and both mechs walked through. "Okay, chief," Jack becan. "So, uh, what's on the activities list?"

"I'm going on patrol." Arcee announced.

"But Optimus told us to stay!" Bulkhead objected.

"When you're in charge, you get to call the shots. Bee, with me." Arcee ordered.

"But- Okay.." Bumblebee beeped.

"Bulkhead, you're in charge." Arcee said, before transforming.

After she left, Bulkhead turned to us. "So, what's on the activities list?" Bulkhead asked. Then, we all cringed as Miko plugged her guitar to an amplifier.

"How about band practice?" she asked.

"But… we're not a band!" Raf objected.

"Why so antisocial? Come on, Raf! Do you play anything?" Miko asked.

"Um.. keyboard?" Raf picked up his laptop.

"Laptop. Good!" Miko said. "Jack?"

"I… sometimes mess around on the harmonica." Jack said awkwardly.

"Do I look like I do country? Just… cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." Miko said. "Sky?"

"I sing." I said quietly.

"Just…. join Jack." Miko said. "Bulkhead, percussion. We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY, we're a band. You just gotta learn the songs. This one's a ballad. My Fist, Your Face!" With that, she started to play.

I glanced at Jack, covering my ears as a green light started to flash. Quickly, I turned back human, as Bulkhead spoke. "Woah, woah woah!"

"Come on!" Miko said. "You can't handle raw power?"

"Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!" Bulkhead ordered.

Quickly, we all ran behind Bulkhead's foot. "Prime!" my father yelled.

"Agent Fowler!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Uh, he's not here. Nobody's here! Except me, of course."

"Well, where did he go? Wait, don't tell me. He's out pancaking a minimall! Now, I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons! And blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English! So you tell Prime-" Miko accidentally strummed her guitar, and my father looked down. "Since when are you bots electric?"

Jack and the other two stepped out, but I turned Cybertronian and hid behind Bulkhead's back. "Hey," Jack said, "How you doing?"

"Contact with civilians? Team Prime has really gone off book this time. Wait, don't tell me. You're running a daycare center!"

"We're interns!" Jack said.

"Student interns!" Raf put in.

"Earning extra credit in auto shop!"

"Robotics!"

"Okay. Let's move. I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection." Dad started walking toward them.

I landed, transforming. "Leave them alone, Dad!" I yelled. "Us Autobots are taking care of them!"

"Skylar Rose Fowler! What are you doing here?" Dad yelled.

"I'm protecting my planet! And I'm not gonna let you take them." I growled.

"Skylar, Get home, now!" Dad yelled.

"No! No, okay? I'm not going home!" I turned Cybertronian. "You may have control over me as a human. But right now, I'm an Autobot. And I only listen to my superior officers."

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" Fowler growled, grabbing the phone.

"Hey, don't use that phone, it's-" Bulkhead smashed the phone-"Out of order."

"This isn't over, big bot. Not by a long shot. Come on,Skylar." With that, my father stormed out.

I turned human, following him. "You better let me explain your superiors exactly why we are here."I growled.

We both went into the elevator. "Why are you here? Tell me everything." he ordered.

"Oh, well maybe I was attacked by Vehicons. And maybe I was never told by a certain someone that I'm a techno organic. And maybe I actually defended civilians, instead of just screaming at giant robots!" I growled.

"Skylar, you are grounded. The only times you will be leaving the house is for school. And you will NOT have any contact with those children!" Dad shouted, as the doors opened,

He got into the helicopter, and I followed him. "At least I can fucking say shit without yelling."

"Watch your language!" he snapped. As we lifted, he spoke again. :Sir, Agent Fowler. We have a situation. I'm en route from the Autobot base. I'll brief you in person."

Sighing, I transformed into my Cybertronian form, and opened my door, jumping out and flying pretty far behind him. 'Of all of the things, did he have to mention the Autobot base?' I thought.

This weird bird-like Con started to approach us. Acting on instinct, I flew forward, shooting at the Decepti-creep, as did my father. But his gun jammed, and two, well, claws came out, as the bird cut the tail from the helicopter, and grabbed my father. But when I flew forward, one claw wrapped around me, hitting sensitive wires, and all was dark.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I woke up to being thrown to the ground, alongside my father. The mech that had thrown a grenade was in front of us. "Welcome, Agent Fowler. And the Autobot known as Sky."

"Do you treat all your guests this nice?" Dad asked, brushing himself off.

Starscream chuckled. "Any friend of the Autobots."

"Autobot?" my father asked. "Is that one of them coin-operated, wash-my-own- car places?"

"Oh. so that's how it's going to be." Starscream rasped. "Apparently no one has told you that I have no appreciation for human humor."

I stood and stepped forward. "He has no idea what we are. Leave him alone!"

"Then why are you so protective of him?" Starscream demanded.

"Oh, maybe I have some respect for human life, considering I am one." I said, glaring up at Starscream.

Starscream turned away. "Make the human comfortable." Suddenly, he grabbed me as he walked away. "As for you…" he growled.

"I'm not gonna squeal on my team. I would sooner die!" I growled.

Starscream lifted me up to his face. "Well,I can make that happen. But first, I am going to get that information from you." He lifted up a cortical psychic patch.

In a flash, I turned human. "That won't work on me." I said.

"Then you will be forced to transform, or I will kill the human." Starscream said.

Sighing, I turned Cybertronian. "Only because you've killed enough."But then, I jumped into the air. "But that doesn't mean I'll let you!" I flew up, and then away as fast as I could.

"Get her!" Starscream screeched at the Vehicons. I flew faster, as several cars drove under me, and I dove into a room, hiding behind a computer.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I could hear someone running, and the door opened to reveal Bulkhead and Miko. I flew from behind the computer. "I have never been happier to see you." I said, flying by Bulkhead.

"Let's go!" he barked, and I flew alongside him. he rounded a corner, catching sight of Arcee.

"Friendly!" she said.

"Hello!" Bulkhead replied.

I landed by Jack. "Have you guys see my dad?" I asked.

Arcee ignored me. "Brought the humans, huh?"

"You try getting them to stay behind!" Bulkhead objected.

"And you try getting away from their bird!" I added.

"We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here." Arcee said.

"He's in the brig." Jack and Raf said together.

I fought alongside the Autobots, shooting at the Vehicons. Raf, Jack, and Miko all just tried to stay out of our way. Finally, the last 'Con fell.

Arcee knocked on a door, and shot the Vehicon that opened it, before the rest of us entered and I attacked one, stabbing it in the eyes and then the spark. "Clear." Arcee announced, and the other humans ran in. "Wait in here, Skylar, stay with them."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Why?" Bumblebee asked.

"They're slowing us down, and they're easy targets." Arcee said. "They'll be alright in here with Sky, as long as they stay put!" With that, they walked out.

"That was intense!" Miko said.

"Was?" Raf exclaimed.

"It's your fault that we're stuck in this intensity!" Jack hissed. "What were you thinking, Miko?"

"Did I ask you to follow me?" Miko asked.

"You said we're a band! Doesn't that mean we play together?" I asked.

"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko said.

"Well, maybe I have some regard or your safety!" Jack growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is your name Optimus?" Miko growled back. "You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!"

"Ugh! Stop it!" Raf yelled. "All of you!" With that, he ran off.

I flew over. "Hey. Raf, it's okay." Jack said.

"Yeah! We're gonna be fine." Miko said softly.

"Our bots will come back for us."

"Yeah!" Miko said. "They're gonna take us home!"

"How do you know?" Raf asked.

Jack looked up. "Hey, Raf. What do you make of that?" he asked.

Raf looked at the computer screen that I had been hiding behind, and jumped off of the ledge that we had been sitting on. "It's important." he commented. "Real important. We gotta get this to Optimus!"

"How do you know it isn't just a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asked.

"I know math when I see it, and that is one serious equation!" Raf replied, looking to Jack.

"Can you download it?" Jack asked, looking up.

"I've got a flash drive," Raf said, setting down his backpack and opening it, "but I don't see anywhere to plug it in. This tech is way alien!"

I heard footsteps, and we turned to see a Vehicon enter the room. It looked toward us, and Jack grabbed Raf and I, and started to run under the computer. But Raf stopped. "Raf!" I hissed.

"My bag!" Raf exclaimed, running back for it. But the Vehicon saw him, arming his gun. Jack and I started toward him, and Jack tackled him out of the way.

I dodged the bullets as I ran toward the Vehicon. "Miko! Take a picture!" Jack yelled.

"Great idea!" Miko exclaimed, pulling out her phone. "Hey, you!" she yelled, as he 'Con looked at her, and she took a picture of him.

"Not of that!Of that!" I yelled, pointing at the screen as I tried to distract the Vehicon.

"Oh." Miko said, and took a picture of the screen.

"Run!" I yelled.

The door opened, and we all sprinted out."Go, go, go!" Jack yelled, as the Vehicon followed us. I shot at it, but Bulkhead jumped over us, tackling the Vehicon.

Bumblebee stopped by us, opening his door. Miko and Raf climbed in, while I turned human and climbed onto Arcee behind Jack. "I told you to stay put!" Arcee yelled.

"I gave the order to run, Arcee! We were being attacked!" I replied.

I didn't pay attention as we got out of the Nemesis, and I looked toward Bumblebee. I could see three figures. They had gotten my father.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Two hours later, Ratchet was finishing up Optimus's repairs, and stood. "What happened to you guys, anyway?" Miko asked.

I, in my human form, stood. "Yeah?"

"We engaged an army of undead Cybertronian warriors." Ratchet said.

"Zombies?" Miko asked. "You fought zombies, and I missed it?"

"Bulkhead, you exercised extremely poor judgement in allowing the humans to accompany you." Optimus rumbled.

"It won't happen again, Optimus. I-I promise." Bulkhead said.

"But it wasn't Bulkhead's fault!" Miko objected.

"Miko!" Bulkhead hissed.

"And check it out!" Miko said, pulling out her phone. "Recon."

Optimus knelt, studying the picture. "Ratchet, have a look. It may be of importance to Megatron."

"Woah, Megatron's back?" Jack asked. "That's really bad news, right?":

Ratchet studied the picture. "I don't understand." he said.

Miko looked at the phone. "Oops! That's the 'Con who tried to blow Raf away. At least, that's what he looked like before Bulkhead rearranged his grille!"

"Miko, Raf was almost killed!" I yelled. "We were all almost killed! This isn't a game! WHen are you gonna realize that?"

"We were all almost killed! You, me, Raf, even them!" Miko said, pointing at the other Autobots.

I turned Cybertronian, feeling energon falling from my wounds. "Miko, cut it out!" I snapped.

"Well if this was an average day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be a part of it." Jack said. "Not anymore."

"Jack, putting you in harm's way was never our intent. However, it is no longer the safety of you three that is at risk, but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave."

Ratchet activated the groundbridge. "No point in long goodbyes." he said. "Here's the door."

Jack turned to Raf. "Come on, Raf."

Raf looked at Bumblebee. "I'll be okay, Jack." he said. "See you at school."

"Sure thing." Jack said, turning to the groundbridge. Arcee stood by him. "I know- you don't exist."

"Don't make me hunt you down." Arcee said, as he walked through.

I watched him, and then I couldn't stand, and fell to the ground. A message flashed in front of my eyes. _Injuries: Critical. Repairs required._ "Ratchet!" I croaked, as the medic ran over, probably having seen me fall.

"I have to put you in stasis!" he warned, and I nodded. Then, all was dark.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Transformers.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Skylar! Skylar, wake up!"

Weakly, I opened my eyes and sat up. "What… What happened?" I asked.

"Your injuries were more serious than previously thought." Ratchet answered. "You passed out."

"What's happened? Are the others okay?" I demanded.

"They are fine. Megatron built a spacebridge, and the other Autobots went to go destroy it. In the explosion, Megaron was most likely killed. Jack came back." Ratchet said. "Now, why didn't you tell me how bad your injuries were?"

"You were busy with the others. Optimus and you had been dealing with dark Energon. Compared to you guys, I was fine." I said. "Where's my dad?"

"Agent Fowler is at his house." Ratchet said. "He's fine. Now, you need to go back to sleep."

I nodded, laying back down on the couch.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Several Days Later

I stood over a robotic toy cat, and two metal gloves. I put on the gloves, feeling them tighten to fit me. Sighing, I raised my arm, and the robotic animal stood, blue eyes glowing. "It works!" I whispered. For my science project, I had decided to rewire a toy, so that I could control it with two gloves that I had built. Radio waves entered through the tail, that acted as an antenna, allowing me to control it. I had also added an AI, so that I wasn't always controlling it and it could act on its own.

Suddenly, something exploded. "Decepticons!" Ratchet yelled. "We're under attack!" He and Optimus ran over, while Raf coughed, waving smoke away.

"It's no attack, Ratchet." he said. "it's my volcano." He coughed, as the volcano melted. "Was."

"Hold still, Bulkhead!" Miko exclaimed. "Jupiter needs its red spot." A drop of paint fell. "Oopsie!"

"What in the AllSpark is going on here?" Ratchet demanded.

"Our projects are due tomorrow." Jack said.

Arcee picked something up. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys." she said.

I moved my hands, and the cat ran over to Ratchet. "I rewired a toy cat." I said. "A Siamese Fur Real Friend.I can now control it using these gloves." I slowly brought my hands closer to me, and the cat came over. Picking it up, I turned it off. "I'm finished."

"Well," Ratchet said, "you can't work on these projects in here! You're making a mess!"

"But the science fair is a big part of our grade!" Raf objected.

"Yeah!" Miko said. "If Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system-"

"Oh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system?" Ratchet demanded. "Or Bumblebee of your volcanoes? Or…"

"Arcee of our motorcycles?" Jack asked.

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings! And they're not scientists." Ratchet said.

"I'm not a scientist either, but I rewired a toy cat." I pointed out.

"But the Autobots are their Guardians, Ratchet." Optimus said. "Would it hurt to learn more about Earth by helping our friends with their schoolwork?"

"Well, maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron." Ratchet said.

I turned on the cat, putting it on AI. It ran over to Jack. "So… what should we name it?" he asked.

"What about Artemis?" Miko asked.

"The Greek goddess of hunting?" I asked. Miko nodded. "Sounds good to me."

I continued work on Artemis. Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Exposed Energon!" Ratchet said. "And it's on the move."

"And since we ain't moving it, guess who must me." Bulkhead said.

"Decepticons." Arcee growled.

"Without Megatron?" Miko asked.

"Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on, as others rise to take his place." Optimus rumbled. "Autobots, you have projects to complete. Ratchet, I may require aid."

"What about me?" I asked. "I'm finished."

"No, Skylar. You're injured. And the science fair is a big part of their grade…" Ratchet said. "Perhaps I'm better suited to remain behind and advise."

"Very well. Bumblebee, let us see about this Energon in transit." Optimus said. Bee nodded. "Skylar-"

"No!" Ratchet said.

"I'm fine."I said, turning Cybertronian.

"Skylar, with me." Optimus ordered.

Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and I walked through the groundbridge. "Does this mean we've found a mine?" Bee asked.

"No, Bumblebee,it does not." Optimus answered. "Hold your position, and await my command."

I glanced at Bee. "Is anything wrong?" I asked.

"No." he said.

I could hear voices. "Optimus!" I cried, but Bumblebee held me back.

"He hasn't called us!" he said.

"I'm not just gonna let my commander die, Bee!" I said, yanking away from him. I heard the sound of metal hitting metal, and launched myself forward.

Optimus and Skyquake started to fire on each other, and Bee and I ran forward. "Bumblebee! Skylar! No!" Optimus yelled, but we attacked, shooting Skyquake in the back. The mech started shooting at us, but we dodged. Optimus grabbed Skyquake's arm, aiming the gun away from us.

Bee and I ran forward, but Skyquake grabbed him, throwing Bee behind him, and swatted me out of the air. I slammed into the rocks.

Skyquake and Optimus fought fiercely Optimus stumbled back toward us. "Skyquake has not yet acquired a vehicle mode."

Skyquake yelled, rushing toward us. "Fall back!" Optimus yelled, transforming with Bumblebee. "Skylar, get in!"

I flew in the door to his alt mode, as he drove away. "So time has made you a coward!" Skyquake yelled. With that, he shot at us.

"Get down and cover your head!" Optimus ordered. I did so, trembling. We separated from Bumblebee, and Skyquake followed him.

"What are we doing?" I squeaked. Optimus looped around a rock formation, opening his door.

"Get out and follow me!" he ordered. I jumped out, flying high above the Prime. Then, he drove toward Skyquake, honking his horn. The large mech turned toward him, shooting. I dove, shooting at skyquake as Optimus transformed below me. Then, he punched Skyquake into the rocks.

I landed by them. "Excellent strategy, Bumblebee." Optimus rumbled.

Skyquake fell from the wall, groaning. His eyes opened,and he hit Optimus, swatting me again in the process. "Ow!"I exclaimed.

"Skyquake, stay down." Optimus said, hitting Skyquake.

The mech fell, and I heard a jet. "Dad?" I asked.

Skyquake grinned, and a green beam shot from his eyes, scanning the military jet. Optimus spoke into his comm. "Agent Fowler, fall back!" he ordered.

The jet started to fritz, and Skyquake ran toward us, and transformed. "Air superiority: Achieved!" Skyquake sneered, diving. He shot at us, and we retreated. I flew up, as Optimus and Bumblebee transformed.

Suddenly, heat seeking missiles started following me and my father. I swerved, turning away from my friends and family. Once I was a good distance away, I dove, going up at the last second, and the missile hit the ground.

I rejoined Optimus and Bumblebee, flying low and dodging the bullets. One hit close to Optimus, and he transformed, as Bumblebee went up a hill and transformed. He jumped off of a cliff, and landed on Skyquake. Bumblebee started tearing out wires, throwing them away.

My dad flew behind him, and got closer. And then, Bee jumped, landing on my father's plane. I sighed in relief, but Skyquake hit the ground and caused an explosion. I flew over, looking at the fallen warrior. "Had Skyquake chosen to stray from his master's path, we might not be burying him today." Optimus said. I sighed.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I rode in with Miko in Bulkhead. "There you are!" Ratchet exclaimed.I climbed out, with Artemis on my shoulder. "Well? How were my-our projects received?"

"Well…." Raf said. The three of them had all gotten F's, because Raf destroyed the school,Miko's project was Cybertron, and Jack's project had tried to kill everyone.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet demanded. "On our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!"

Bumblebee beeped something. For some reason, I could only understand him in my Cybertronian form, but Optimus replied with, "Indeed, Bumblebee. Our human friends would have been wise to stray from Ratchet's path."

Artemis ran over to Bumblebee, and rubbed against his foot, before Bee picked him up. The robotic cat curled up in his palm.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything Transformers related. SO. I know that I previously said that Artemis was a girl, but I kept calling her a guy. So now Artemis is a male. *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Dad!" I called. "Miko's here!"

"You can go, but take that cat with you! He wails for hours when you leave." my dad replied.

I picked up Artemis, and he climbed onto my shoulder as I walked out. Bulkhead opened his door, and I climbed in. "Hey Miko!" I said.

"Hi Skylar." she replied, as Artemis jumped into her lap. "How's Artemis?"

"He's fine." I said.

"Why are you bringing him?" Miko asked.

"My dad's making me. He said he wails when I leave." I said, looking at the cat curled on Miko's lap.

"Why would he do that? At most, Artemis is just a mindless drone." Bulkhead said.

Suddenly, Artemis jumped up, hissing and spitting at the driver's side. "Don't insult him. This is a very intelligent cat!" I snapped, grabbing him..

"Sorry." Bulkhead conceded, as he drove toward the base.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

At the base, Miko looked up at Ratchet. "Miss us, doc bot?"

"Shouldn't they be in school?" Ratchet asked.

"On a Saturday?" Miko asked. "We have the whole weekend off! To spend with you."

I grinned, as Jack walked past. "I wasn't expecting to carpool. What gives, Arcee?" he asked.

"Tag team, Jack."Arcee answered. "It's my turn for exploration duty."

"Too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride." Jack turned away, then glanced up at Arcee. "I would hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

"Arctic exploration duty." Arcee said.

"Indoors where it's warm." Jack said, turning away.

Raf walked forward. "The Arctic? I've always wanted to see snow!"

"I would invite you to join us, Rafael, but the conditions are much too extreme, even for we Autobots." Optimus rumbled.

"I understand." Raf said.

Optimus turned to the spacebridge. "But.. I will bring you back a snowball."

"That would be awesome!" Raf exclaimed.

Optimus and Arcee walked through the groundbridge. "Transport complete." Ratchet said, but when he reached for the groundbridge controls, they glitched, and he fell back. "By the AllSpark!" he gasped.

"Ratchet! Are you okay?" I asked,running over. Ratchet waved me away.

"Bulkhead! Bumblebee! Here, now!" he yelled, as I walked over to Raf, Jack and Miko.

MIko grabbed one of the controllers, and handed the other to Jack. "Prepare to be destroyed." she said.

"Yeah, not really my thing, Miko." Jack said.

"Oh? Scared of losing?" Miko asked. "To a girl?"

Jack took the controller. "Bring it!"

"No mercy." Miko said.

I sighed, going back over to Ratchet."How can I help?" I asked.

"You can't boss us around because the boss is out!" Bulkhead snapped.

"I need some heavy lifting. The groundbridge is down." Ratchet said.

I transformed just in time to hear Bumblebee talk. "What about Optimus and Arcee? Are they okay?"

"Optimus and Arcee made it through just fine, but it's bringing them back that concerns me." Ratchet answered. "Now remove these panels. Chop chop!"

I started to help Bumblebee. When we got the panels removed, Ratchet picked something up. "We most definitely have a problem." He studied it. "But what could have caused this?"

The lights flickered. "Or that?" Bulkhead asked.

"It might be the main power grid. Hopefully, it isn't a substation malfunction." Ratchet said.

Raf spoke behind us. "Hey guys! Look what I found!"

"We're busy- AHHHHHH" Ratchet screamed, looking at Raf. He picked up me and Artemis, backing away as the other Autobots aimed at Raf.

'Woah! What's with you guys?" Miko asked, as she and Jack shielded Raf with their bodies.

"Scraplet! SCRAPLET!" Bulkhead yelled.

"What's a scraplet?" Raf asked.

"The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron." Ratchet answered.

Jack stepped back, motioning to the scraplet in Raf's arms. "This? Are you kidding me?"

"You're giant robots!" Miko exclaimed. "Scrappy here is tiny!"

"Transform." Ratchet ordered me quietly as he set me down. I did so, noticing that he held onto Artemis. Considering that he hated that cat, this scraplet thing must be pretty bad.

"You have no idea the damage that tiny thing can do!" Bulkhead exclaimed, backing away.

"He wouldn't hurt anything!" Raf said, taking his hand away from the scraplet. The scraplet looked up at the bots, who continued to back away. Then, its mouth opened, revealing rows of teeth, and it launched itself out of Raf's arms. The Autobots shot at it, but the scraplet dodged, before attacking Bumblebee. Panicked, the young scout fell backwards, and grabbed the scraplet, attempting to crush it, but the scraplet escaped, going after his arm. Bumblebee grabbed it off and threw it, and then Raf hit it, killing the scraplet.

Jack grabbed the crowbar. "Easy there, killer." he said softly. Raf jerked away, running toward us Autobots.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee!" he exclaimed. "Is he gonna be okay?"

Ratchet was already studying the wound. "Only a mesh wound." he said. "He'll live." I took Artemis from him, and he climbed onto my shoulder.

"Now do you believe me?" Bulkhead asked. "All scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal! Especially living metal!"

"Well, bug squashed, game over." Jack said. "Right?"

"No. When it comes to scraplets, there's never just one." Ratchet said. "And I fear I know how they got in here."

We all went to a metal pod-thing. "It's a trap," Ratchet said. "A scraplet trap."

"An empty scraplet trap!" Bulkhead added.

"Most likely ejected into space eons ago." Ratchet said. "Only to wind up in the Arctic where the temperature kept them in stasis."

"Until we brought the thaw." Jack said

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch." Miko added.

"So… How many are we talking about?" Raf asked.

"Thousands." Ratchet replied. "Power malfunctions and groundbridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way. Skylar, let me see Artemis."

"Why?" I asked, grabbing the cat.

"I know how much that cat means to you. I can try to protect it." he said.

"No!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, as Artemis scrambled up to my shoulder."I'm not leaving Skylar!"

I stared at the cat. "Artemis?"

"You're part of my family. It's my job to protect you." Artemis said.

"Since when can you talk? And you're metal! The scraplets will devour you in seconds!" I said.

"We don't have time for this!" Artemis hissed. "I'm staying with Skylar."

Suddenly, Optimus's voice came from the main room. Ratchet ran in. "Ratchet to Optimus. We have a situation." There was no answer. "The scraplets have gotten into the comlink system! If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately, they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap!"

"I say we bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bulkhead exclaimed. Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"Evacuation is not an option." Ratchet said. "If we don't get the groundbridge back online STAT, Optimus and Arcee will perish."

"They… will?" Jack asked.

Miko stormed over to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead, you never run!"

"Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot. I have! They pick you apart from the inside out, going for the small, juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit, until there's nothing left, and I mean nothing!" Bulkhead said. "Not even your optics."

Jack walked forward. "You have to let us help."

"We're not made of metal!" Raf added.

"Yeah! The scraplets can't hurt us!" Miko exclaimed.

"Typically, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality." Ratchet said. "But it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Okay, good." Jack said. "So we bear off. One bot, one human. I'll watch your back while you repair the groundbridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt." Miko said.

"Skylar, you should stay with Jack and I." Ratchet said. I nodded.

Artemis jumped onto the railing. "What if scraplets come?" he asked.

"Then Jack and I will take care of them." I said.

Miko went off with Bulkhead, and Raf with Bumblebee. Jack and I walked around Ratchet. "How's it going over there?" I asked.

"I've repaired the damaged conductors, and rerouted the central conduits, but the groundbridge still won't receive power!" Angrily, Ratchet slammed his fist into the ground.

Jack started looking around, and Artemis hid behind me. Then, I heard it. Scraplets. There were hundreds on one of the walls, but they hadn't noticed us yet. But then, I saw them look at Ratchet, and their mouths opened, and they flew toward us. I ran forward, grabbing a metal tube."They fly?" Jack yelled. "You never said they could fly!"

The scraplets attacked Ratchet, and I rushed forward to help him, with Artemis at my side. But, for some reason, he was never attacked. '_The… fake fur?'_ I thought, as I attacked the scraplets

Ratchet tried to sit up, only to fall back. I knocked the scraplets off, and hit them with the tube. "Jack, fire extinguisher!" Ratchet yelled. Jack grabbed it, spraying the scraplets that were on the medic, and causing them to fall off. Ratchet rolled over, as Jack sprayed the rest of the scraplets and I killed them using the metal pipe.

"Ratchet, get the patch kit." Bulkhead ordered, as he walked in with Bee and the others. "We're leaking Energon like- WOAH!"

A cloud of scraplets dove down at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. Bumblebee started shooting up at them, but there were too many. Bulkhead screamed, and I ran toward them, hitting the scraplets away. "Skylar! Look out!" Miko yelled.

I looked up to see scraplets diving at me. One tore through my skin, and I could see something shining. '_Technoorganics, even in their organic form, still have metal inside them.'_ Ratchet had once told me.

"Skylar! Transform!" Ratchet yelled. "If you don't, then you'll die!"

I transformed, and shot at the scraplets, as they swarmed me. The pain was unbearable, and Miko hit a few scraplets off of me. I shot at them, grabbing them off. Suddenly, a blast of cold hit me as Jack sprayed me with the fire extinguisher. The scraplets fell, and I shot them.

Finally, we killed what I thought was the last of them. I fell back, feeling Energon pool around me. "Did we get them all?" Jack asked.

But I could hear the sound of the scraplets' endless eating. "Hardly." Ratchet said. "These were just scouts."

"Ugh!" Bumblebee moaned, falling back.

"So the.. rest of them know we're in here?" Bulkhead asked.

"If we allow ourselves to become their next meal, Optimus and Arcee will never make it home." Ratchet said. "We must get the groundbridge operational."

"Then we can use it to send the scraplets anywhere on Earth." Raf said.

"Why not back to the Arctic?" Jack asked. "We already know they don't do cold."

"Sweet!" Miko said, hitting her wrench against her hand. "One stop shopping."

"Given the body mass of the scraplets, sub-zero temperatures should freeze them on contact." Ratchet sighed. "So think, Ratchet. Think! If the groundbridge is still down, there must be a breach in the Energon fuel line!"

"Scrap!" Bumblebee beeped.

"If we weren't breaching, then one of us could get over there and fix it!" Bulkhead said.

"Where do we find it?" Jack asked.

"And how do we fix it?" Raf asked.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I stood, watching for scraplets. I could still hear them, walking around. "So if we get- when we get the groundbridge open, do we send the creepy crawlies out, or bring our bots in?"

"Optimus and Arcee will be fresh meat." Ratchet said. "If we bring them in first, the scraplets will have no reason to leave. We'll need bait."

"Where are we gonna get bait? The scraplets already helped themselves to everything in here!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"I could be the bait." I said softly. "I'm the least… eaten."

"No." Ratchet said. "You won't be able to go out into the Arctic. You're too small."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of the scraplets. "Here they come!" I said softly.

I fell back, and Bumblebee caught me. "Watch out." he beeped softly.

Jack and the others ran in. "Ratchet! All systems go!" Jack yelled.

"Fire it up!" Miko added.

Rachet stood. "Groundbridge… activated." he managed, pulling the lever as he fell.

I stood at the same time as Bulkhead. "Bait, huh?"he muttered.

I flew up to Bulkhead's level. "Hey, dumbbells!" I yelled.

Bulkhead waved his arms. "Ready for the main course?"he yelled. The scraplets rushed toward us. "Come and get it!" We turned, going through the spacebridge.

The first thing I saw was Optimus and Arcee. "Down!" I yelled. "Get down!"

Behind me, Bulkhead fell, as I landed. The scraplets flew over our heads, and froze, just before they reached Optimus and Arcee. Bulkhead brushed off a few scraplets. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

I flew up, waiting for my team."Skylar, get through the groundbridge." Optimus ordered. I nodded, and flew through-

-And straight into Bumblebee. "Sorry, Bumblebee!" I stuttered, landing.

"Hey, I was the one standing right there." Bumblebee replied.

"Skylar?" I turned, to see Artemis. One of his legs had been eaten away, and he was barely standing. Then, he collapsed.

"Artemis!" I cried, running over to him. Bright blue eyes looked up at me, when I picked him up.

"I'm.. I'm fine." Artemis said.

"Ratchet!" I yelled. "Please!"

Ratchet looked down at me. "I can't help him." he said.

"What do you mean you can't? You're the medic! There has to be something you can do!" I cried. "Anything!"

Ratchet shook his head. "Nothing."

"But-" I began.

"Skylar." Artemis said. "The Autobots are more important than I am." The lights in his eyes flickered. "Just… let me go… and move on."

"Artemis…" I whispered. "No!"

Ratchet took him from me. "I'll have to put him in stasis, so I can at least try to help him."

I nodded. "Okay, but… he's not one of you! How can you put him in stasis?"

"Skylar, when you first built Artemis, I scanned him. You somehow gave him an artificial spark." Ratchet said. "So, he is almost one of us, if he required Energon. Now, I can build him a frame-"

"Will it help Artemis live?" I demanded, Rachet nodded. "Then please, do it!"

Ratchet nodded. "I'll need you to help."

"Okay. But I have a question. How could I have created an artificial spark? All I did was rewire him!" I said.

"I don't know. Now, listen carefully."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Report bio circuitry status." Ratchet ordered Jack. Then, he called to me. "How's it going over there?"

"I'm almost done." I answered. "But why couldn't Artemis be the same size as he was before?"

"Artemis said he was your guardian. But, he was too small to help you. So, now he will be able to scan an alternate mode, as well as defend you from Decepticons."Ratchet said.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

~A few hours later~

"I'm bringing him online." Ratchet warned.

I nodded, as Artemis's head lifted up. The robotic cat looked around. "Sky? What's going on?" he asked.

"Well….. You almost died! The scraplets…" I couldn't continue.

Artemis pulled me toward him. "Skylar…"

"Ratchet put you in a Cybertronian frame."I said.

"You're lucky." Ratchet said. "If you didn't have a spark…"

Shakily, Artemis stood. Careful to avoid the bandage on my arm -I was in my human form- he lifted me up, and set me between his shoulders. "Well, I'm fine now."

I smiled. "It's good to have you back."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

So Artemis is now an Autobot! And can talk. So, what did you think? Just for the record, any flames will be used to make s'mores. *holds up graham crackers, chocolate bars and marshmallows*


	6. Chapter 6

And now my guest is… Skylar!

Sky: Wasn't I here already? Anyways-

*facepalm* Not this speech again.

Sky: TheOddAngel doesn't own Transformers.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVW

"Alright!"Miko exclaimed. "Chores are done. Now can we do some dune-bashing?"

"I don't know, Miko." Bulkhead said. "Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators! But there's a monster truck rally in town."

"Optimus!" Ratchet said from the computer. "I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a starship inside this solar system." He pressed a few buttons. "It's an Autobot identification signal!"

"From who?" I asked, as Artemis lifted me up.

"So, there are other Autobots out there?" Jack asked.

I sighed, as Artemis put me between his shoulders. Ignored again. "The masses scattered to the galaxies when Cybertron went dark." Arcee explained. "But, Cons have been known to bait traps with fake beacons."

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega One. Identify yourself!" Optimus ordered.

There was only silence for a few moments. "I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades." a voice said.

"Wheeljack?" Bulkhead asked. "You old Con crusher! What are you doing way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That you?" Wheeljack asked. "What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons." Bulkhead answered. "How soon can you get here and even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal!" Wheeljack said.

"Another bot's coming here!" Miko exclaimed. "How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack? I know of him by reputation only." Optimus said, turning to Bulkhead. "Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal, Optimus!" Bulkhead said.

"We will send landing coordinates, Wheeljack." Optimus said. "Safe journey."

"See you soon, buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!" Bulkhead said.

"Watch out for the Decepticons. They tend to appear when you least expect them." I said. Then, the transmission turned off.

"So, who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same warrior unit, the Wreckers! Which means the 'Cons are gonna wish he never found us."

"That good, huh?"I asked.

"Bulkhead nodded. "Better."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee announced.

"You think he's here to visit?" I asked.

"Maybe he'll stay!" Miko said excitedly. "He'll have to find his own human, though."

"Groundbridge cycling up." Ratchet said, before flinching away from the controls. "Blasted scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

I jumped off of Artemis. "May I go too?" I asked. Optimus nodded.

"So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world, and then you're gonna bridge him here?" Jack asked.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base." Optimus said. "Just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

"Dude!" Miko said to Bulkhead. "I've never seen you so stoked!"

"You're gonna love Wheeljack!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "We were like brothers! And tonight, we're gonna party!"

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

An alarm went off, and I looked up to see red dots following Wheeljack's ship. "Bogies." Arcee said. "Closing fast on Wheeljack's position!"

"Con scum!" Bulkhead growled.

I flew up. "We need to get over there!"

"Open the bridge, Ratchet! We're missing all the action!" Bulkhead said.

"I'll prepare sickbay." Ratchet said, opening the groundbridge.

"Who for, the Cons?" Bulkhead asked. "This is Wheeljack we're talking about!" I ran through with him, Bumblebee, and Arcee.

Dead Decepticons littered the ground around us, and I watched as a white, red, and green mech stabbed the last of them. "Wow." I said softly.

Bulkhead chuckled. "I taught him that."

Wheeljack turned toward us. "Ever think I might need a hand here?" he asked.

"What, and spoil the show?" Bulkhead replied.

"You missed one." I pointed out.

Wheeljack shot the last Vehicon as he walked past it. "If this is all you've got," he said, gesturing to us, "Then the planet's in more trouble than I thought."

Bulkhead ran forward and hugged Wheeljack. "Jackie!" he exclaimed.

I glanced at Arcee and Bumblebee. They shrugged.

"Watch the finish, you old wrecking ball!" Wheeljack chuckled.

I commed Ratchet. "Ratchet, we're ready for a groundbridge." I said softly.

The green portal opened, and we all ran through it. When we were through, it sparked, and turned off. "Aw." Ratchet groaned.

I transformed, as Artemis came in. Suddenly, he grabbed me by the hood on my jacket, and started to growl. "Artemis!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Artemis backed into the hallway, still growling. "Stay away from him." he growled.

I unzipped the jacket, and fell to the ground. "Who, Wheeljack? Bulkhead trusts him, and I trust Bulkhead." I walked to the main room.

"Jackie, come here!" Bulkhead was saying. "Meet my other best buddy, Miko! She could wreck with the best of us!"

"Hiya!" Miko said, waving.

Wheeljack stepped closer to her."You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?" he asked.

"I try." Miko said. "But trouble finds us anyway."

I climbed up the stairs, passing Miko silently. "We're gonna get along just fine." Wheeljack said. I could hear Optimus walking in, and Wheeljack turned to him. "Optimus Prime. It's a privilege."

"Likewise, soldier." Optimus rumbled. "What have you to report from your journey?"

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. Now, I find both." Wheeljack said.

"We are few, but strong." Optimus said. "We have suffered losses, but we have grown." Optimus glanced at me, before looking back to Wheeljack. "And we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

"I would be honored." Wheeljack said.

"Then let's get this party started!" Bulkhead exclaimed, slapping him on the back. Then, the two of them chest-bumped, or whatever it's called.

"Oh, joy." Ratchet muttered.

I sighed, falling back onto the couch. "No kidding."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Miko was playing her guitar. I was perched on a railing,much to Ratchet's annoyance. "Come on, Jackie!" Bulkhead called. "Show me what you got!" A large metal ball flew through the building, and Bulkhead caught it. "Nice lob!" With that, he threw it back.

"So, what's that about?" I asked.

"It's called lobbing." Arcee answered. "A favorite pastime on Cybertron. Especially among the warrior class."

"Oh." I said.

"Come on, Raf!" Miko called. "Show us some moves!"

"Oh, alright." Raf said, standing. I watched him start to dance.

"Of course!" Jack said, laughing. "The robot."

Bumblebee started to dance with Raf. Ratchet sighed. Carefully, I climbed -okay not-so-carefully jumped- off of the railing, landing by Jack. "You need to stop doing that!" Ratchet admonished, "You're going to hurt yourself."

"No I'm not!" I replied. Ratchet huffed at me.

"Where's Optimus?" Jack asked.

"Went for a drive." Arcee answered. "Primes don't party."

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead called, lobbing the ball. Wheeljack missed it, and the ball hit the wall above Ratchet, and fell onto the groundbridge.

"You know, I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!"Ratchet yelled.

"Sorry, doc." Wheeljack said. "Guess we're a little charged up." He stopped by Ratchet, as Artemis walked in and hissed at him. "You built this groundbridge from scratch, huh?"

"I did." Ratchet said.

"That's quite a feat of engineering." Wheeljack said.

"Yes, it is!"

"Something… wrong with it?" Wheeljack asked.

"I didn't like the way it sounded this last jump." Ratchet answered. "I put it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?" Wheeljack asked. I didn't miss the look on his face.

"I can't interrupt the defrag process without causing irreparable damage." Ratchet said.

"So, how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours, if we're lucky." Ratchet turned to Wheeljack. "Maybe longer."

Wheeljack turned, and walked back to Bulkhead. Artemis grabbed me. "I told you!" he hissed.

"He was just curious about the groundbridge!" I said. "Look, I know you're worried. You're my guardian, and that's your job. But Bulkhead trusts him."

Artemis nodded. "I trust Bulkhead, but as soon as Wheeljack makes an aggressive move toward you or anyone…"

"Then you can say 'I told you so,' and beat the scrap out of him." I said. Artemis nodded.

I walked over to Bulkhead, and he started to tell a story. "So there we were, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by Cons, so what does Wheeljack do? Tell them, Jackie!"

"Well, what I do best." Wheeljack said, shrugging.

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger!" Bulkhead said.

"Yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack said.

Artemis curled up by me, glaring up at Wheeljack. "The joint went supernova!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Miko said.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead said. I sighed, flopping back onto Artemis.

"I'm not surprised, given the size of your backside." Arcee said. Bumblebee beeped agreement.

"There it is, Jackie's signature grenade. One shot." Bulkhead said, before looking up. "Hey, you alright?"

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead said.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked, standing.

"Well you seem… quiet." Bulkhead said.

"I've been stuck in a can too long." Wheeljack said. "I should go topside before I go stir crazy."

"I have parol in the morning. You can come with!" Bulkhead offered.

"Let's Go now." Wheeljack said.

"What, and break up the party?" Bulkhead asked. "Come on! The gang's loving you!"

"Demon cat over there isn't." Wheeljack said.

I transformed, flying up to him. "Call Artemis 'demon cat' again, and I will rip off that fin on the side of your face and shove it down your throat." I growled.

Wheeljack turned away. "You gotta tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass!" Bulkhead insisted.

"You tell them." Wheeljack said. "You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Yeah! Sure, Jackie!" Bulkhead said. "Go ahead."

"Tour starts now." Miko said, jumping off of the crate she was sitting on. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you scrapped more Decepticons than Bulkhead?"

I watched as the walked away, and slowly landed. Artemis stood by me protectively. "You alright?" Arcee asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah just… out of sorts, I guess." Bulkhead said.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Arcee said.

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on!" Bulkhead exclaimed. "Something… something's just not right about Wheeljack."

"I told you so." Artemis muttered.

"Bulkhead, really?" Arcee asked. "He's been traveling the galaxies! You haven't seen him for centuries! He could just be rocket lagged, or…. Bots do change, you know?"

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead said. "Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone!"

"Hey." Wheeljack said as he walked in with Miko. "What are you guys talking about?"

"I was just telling the guys about you and me." Bulkhead said. "At the battle of Darkmount Pass."

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack said.

"Yep!" Bulkhead said. "Tell it!"

"Talk, talk talk." Miko said, from where she was standing by me. "How about after we go offroading?"

"Miko, stay out of this!" Bulkhead ordered.

Arcee walked forward. "Bulkhead, easy." she said.

"I'm not sure I-" Wheeljack began.

"Tell it!" Bulkhead ordered.

"Fine." Wheeljack said. "You wanna live in the past, Bulkhead?" I glanced at Miko. "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and a smelting pit. Con's were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and Bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stools to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah. That's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead said. Wheeljack smirked. "Except for one little thing." Wheeljack's eyes widened. "I wasn't there!"Rachet looked up at us, as I took a defensive position by Jack, Miko and Raf. "I'd already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. You would have know that if you had only looked up Wheeljack's public service records!"

"Bulkhead, what does that have to to with-" Miko screamed as both of us were lifted up.

"Miko!" Bulkhead yelled.

"Sky!" Artemis growled,launching himself at 'Wheeljack.'

"Wheeljack' ran to the groundbridge controls. "Stay beck." he growled. "I'll squeeze them into pulp!"

"Damn my tiny size!" I hissed.

'Wheeljack' turned to Ratchet, who lifted his hands in surrender.

"Wheeljack! What are you doing?" Miko cried.

"Decepticon coward!" Bulkhead snarled. "Let the girls go and face me!"

"Don't fret!" 'Wheeljack' rasped. "Plenty of fighting to come."

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack demanded.

"Oh, indeed. And I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him." the Decepti-creep said.

Bulkhead's eyes narrowed in pure hatred, as the Con started messing with the groundbridge controls with his free hand. "Miko, are you okay?" I whispered.

Miko nodded, as the 'Con spoke. "About time!" he growled, activating the groundbridge. He backed toward the bridge, holding out Miko and I. "Let's get this party started!" he sneered.

Suddenly, he started to fall, and I turned in the air to see another Wheeljack. Then, Artemis caught me by the hood of my jacket, and set me down. Immediately, I ran over to Miko. "Are you okay?" I demanded. She nodded, as we walked toward Wheeljack.

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through." he said.

The other Wheeljack stood, drawing his swords. The new one did too, and they started to circle each other. Artemis stepped in front of me protectively. Bulkhead stepped forward,slamming his fist into his palm, but Wheeljack stopped him, blocking him with a sword. "Ugly's mine." he said.

"That makes no sense!" I said. "You two look exactly alike!"

"Enough!" Artemis hissed. I flinched, hiding behind his paw. At the same moment, both of them attacked the other, blocking and striking again.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

"Uh… I lost track!" Miko said.

I watched the fight, narrowing my eyes. "I can't tell." I muttered.

One of the Wheeljacks knocked the other one down, before looking up at us. "That's my Jackie!" Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack turned to Ratchet. "You. Hit the switch." he ordered. Ratchet nodded. "It's time to take out the trash."

I stepped out from behind Artemis, who walked over to Wheeljack. "Skylar, I don't like saying I told you so…" Artemis began.

"Go ahead." I said.

"I told you so!" Artemis exclaimed.

I smiled. "I should've believed you."

Wheeljack turned to Bulkhead. "All yours, buddy."

Bulkhead walked forward, picking up the Decepticon, and activated the grenade at his waist. Ratchet opened the groundbridge, and Bulkhead lobbed the Decepticon through.

"Nice lob." Wheeljack commented.

"Thanks." Bulkhead replied.

I transformed, flying up to Wheeljack. "Who was the other one?" I asked.

"Makeshift." Wheeljack answered. "You're the one who told me to watch out for the Cons, aren't you?"

I nodded. "That's me."

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Miko was playing her guitar, and Jack and Raf were dancing. I smiled, watching my friends. Ratchet, antisocial as ever, was working on the groundbridge. I jumped off of the rail I was sitting on, and ran over to the other Autobots. "Skylar!" Ratchet snapped.

"You can yell at me all you want, but I'm going to keep doing that." I said.

"Well, don't come crying to me when you break your ankle." Ratchet grumbled.

"Now that you're part of Team Prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you!" Bulkhead said. "I have some ideas."

"Uh… About that, Bulk." Wheeljack said. "Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know… What else might I find out there?"

"Wait, you're leaving?" Miko asked. "Why?"

"Yeah! I mean, we could really use you!" I said.

"Well," Bulkhead said, "because some bots never change."

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here." Optimus rumbled.

Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack on the back. "Jackie never stays, but he always comes back."

Ratchet opened the groundbridge, and we all walked through. "There's room for two, Bulk." Wheeljack offered. "Even with a backside like yours. Who knows who we might find out there, some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead looked down at Miko. She looked away, and Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "Sounds like fun, Jackie, but my ties are here now. With them." Bulkhead said. "With her." Miko looked up.

Wheeljack nodded, and looked at Miko. "If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you." he said.

"I'll take good care of him." Miko said, taking out her phone. "Now, say cheese!"

I stepped forward. "Be safe, Wheeljack." I said. "And, if you ever need someone to lend a hand… You know where to find us."

Wheeljack nodded, and walked into his ship. I watched, as he flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright. I have major writers block for this story. While I'm dealing with that, I will be working on another fanfiction, to be called... The Shadow, for lack of a better name.. Not only that, my keyboards all screwy. I apologize.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Transformers.

I'm baaack!

Anyways, I might be going a little off canon. I will still watch the episode, but from now on before I write, so I can tweak here and there. If you don't like it, deal with it.

VWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVVWVWVWWVW

"Prime!" my father yelled over the comm. "Prime?"

"Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe-" Optimus began.

"What else? Cons." Dad interrupted. "I chased them off of some hard ordinates, but not before they blew me out of the sky!"

"Again?" Miko scoffed. I hit her gently.

"They tried a smash-and-grab for the D.N.G.S!" Dad grumbled.

"The what now?" I asked, as Arcee said "The whatsit?"

"Dynamic Nuclear Generation System. AKA D.N.G.S. It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the coast for testing." Dad said.

"That's absurd." Ratchet said. "Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"I'm guessing to make a big, fat primitive weapon of mass destruction!" Dad snapped. I sighed.

"If it were to melt, it would cause radiation in that and all other close states." I explained.

"Uhh… Did Agent Fowler mention what state he was in?" Raf asked.

"I'm a sitting duck here, Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the D.N.G.S. to its destination before the 'Cons come back for it!" Dad said.

"I am afraid that we cannot do that." Optimus said. "We cannot send such a volatile device through the groundbridge, because if anything were to cause damage, the radiation could harm all fifty states, and beyond."

"Got any better ideas?" Dad asked.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in Optimus, next to my father. After being told that Optimus would be doing all of the driving, he huffed. "This is going to be a long trip."

At the same time, all five Autobots started their engines. Arcee, being in the trailer, was probably our best defense. But, a certain mech had managed to obtain a T-cog from Wheeljack, who had one in his supplies. I guess that he wanted to be ready if he happened to need a spare. Without a T-cog, Cybertronians could not transform. But, now Artemis had one. I, personally, loved his vehicle form, a black 2011 Ford Mustang.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus ordered, and we were on our way.

After a few minutes, Ratchet spoke. "We are locked on to your coordinates, Optimus. Barring any complications, you should reach the dropoff point by sundown."

Miko sighed over the comm, sounding bored. "Miko, have some respect!" I hissed.

Five minutes later, I was really regretting my decision to ride with Optimus. My father was honking at a truck in front of us, and would not stop. Flying sounded really fun right now. Heck, even sorting tools for Ratchet sounded fun!

"Move it, Gramps!" Dad yelled, hitting the steering wheel. I sighed.

"Agent Fowler, is that really necessary?" Optimus asked.

"Aw. don't tell me you're one of those textbook drivers." Dad huffed.

I sighed. "I swear, this is the last time I ever ride with you."

After a while, Dad spoke again. "You know, you're saving my bacon here, Prime."

"I am proud to be of service." Optimus replied.

Bud Dad, being Dad, had to open his mouth. "'Course, not like I'd need your help if you and the 'Cons had stuck to tearing up your own corner of the galaxy."

"Oh, just shut up!" I exploded. "It's not like they could help it! Their planet is destroyed! They will never have their home back! Primus, when will you realize that?"

"Are you suggesting that no evil existed on your world before we arrived?" Optimus rumbled.

"Uh…. Well,it was a… different evil." Dad said.

I sighed. "Not as much as you think, Dad."

"Skylar, what exactly are you implying?" Optimus questioned.

"Some people… Some of us in history have been much like Megatron, in more ways than one."I sighed.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, my father spoke. "How about some radio?" I nodded. "You seem like a Nashville-sound kind of guy." I made a face at that. Country? No thanks. I was much more of a Black Veil Brides kind of person.

But above us, I heard helicopter blades. That wasn't a good sign… My father leaned out the window. "That's the one! The 'Con that shot me down!"

I hissed in a breath. "Not good." I muttered.

"Who is he?" Dad demanded. "Wingnut? Dingbat? Skyguy?"

I scoffed. "None of the above."

Bulkhead spoke through the comm. "Watch your rear views!" Three green cars were converging on him. "Feeling a little constricted without the use of my fists here, boss."

I knew how he felt. I was ready to kick some 'Con tailpipe! "Come on!" I hissed softly.

"Remain in vehicular mode unless absolutely necessary!" Optimus ordered. I sighed, as he added, "That goes for you as well, Skylar."

Behind us, a car swerved around Bulkhead to get just behind Optimus. "A whole team of 'Cons!" Dad exclaimed.

"What?" Ratchet asked over the comm. "I'm not picking up anything. They must be utilizing a cloaking technology."

A green car sped up, until it was ahead of Bumblebee. Then, he swerved in front of him, effectively stopping us from getting away. When Bee tried to get past him, he was cut off, and another car drove up beside us. The sunroof opened, and I saw a man stand.

"Pull over!" he ordered, aiming a gun at my father.

In a flash, I transformed, ready to dive out a window and kick some butt.

"Well, I'll be dipped!" Dad said.

"Our assailants are not Decepticon- they are human." Optimus sad over the comm.

"Human?" Jack and Raf both asked.

"Oh, please. Taking on our bots?" Miko said. "They're roadkill!"

Although I didn't say so, I agreed with MIko. Nobody pointed a gun at my father and lived.

Optimus suddenly swerved, crashing into the car. The man shot something at him anyways, but it didn't affect the Prime.

"Who are these guys?" Dad demanded.

"Autobots, maintain your cover," Optimus ordered, "and apply minimal force. Disarmament only."

Bumblebee kept crashing into the green cars, stopping them from attacking us. Beside me, Dad gasped. "Could use some air." Optimus rolled down his window, and Dad leaned out of it.

But a car drove alongside us, and a man climbed on top. Using the trailer to brace himself, he jumped onto Optimus, between the cab and the trailer. "Let me out!" I hissed, as Optimus opened my window.

"Prime! Bear right!" I heard Dad say, as I climbed out, and onto the roof. The Prime did so, but I held on, and the guy in black lost his balance. I dropped beside him, not exactly helping his situation. But he kicked me, and I fell, only saved by a wire. The man started cutting again, and I saw my dad grab the guy, as I struggled to get free without hurting Optimus.

"You're gonna tell me everything I want to kno-" my dad began, but the man hit his arm and fell. My father stared after him, and I swore, as my father climbed into the cab.

"Optimus, I'm staying out here!" I yelled, holding on.

From where I was sitting, I could see a helicopter approaching, the one that had shot my dad. I could see a man inside, just barely, and he was staring straight at me. I was in my human form, but there were certain scanner that wouldn't work against.

"Not good!" I muttered, ducking down. If these men would shoot a military officer from the air, I highly doubted that they would see anything at all wrong with killing a sixteen year old girl.

From my position, I could see a little to the right of the trailer. One of the Men in Black, as I had decided to call them, shot something at it, and a small explosion opened the trailer. As the car got closer, a man stood on the hood, but Arcee drove out, hitting the car, and causing the man to fall.

Ratchet commed the group. "Optimus, prepare to initiate Phase Two." he said. " Five miles ahead to the south, you will reach the rendezvous point."

We were driving alongside a train track. The helicopter was still above us, but Dad said that we were close to the rendezvous point.

"Autobots, keep a tight formation." Optimus ordered, before driving off the road and by the train. Artemis drove alongside him, opening his passenger side door.

"Jump!" he ordered.

It was odd, how even though I could take down Decepticons, but I was terrified of the small space between Optimus and Artemis. "Skylar, Artemis will not let you get hurt." Optimus rumbled.

I hesitated, but let go of the Prime, and jumped. Even if I fell, I could not use my Autobot form, or else the MECh, as I had been told they were called, agents would find out about us. And being tied down and experimented on was not very high on my list of things to do.

Just before I would have hit the ground, Artemis swerved closer, and I hit his seat. "Oh, I am not ever doing that again."I groaned.

Once we were in the safety of the tunnel, Bulkhead transformed, and shoot at the top. The MECH agents who were driving after us were stuck on the other side, while we were in the tunnel.

Bumblebee transformed, and jumped onto the train, knocking on it. A man opened it, and Arcee handed Bumblebee the cube, and he set it carefully inside. Quickly, the man inside the train closed it, and Bumblebee went back to his alternate form, just before we came into daylight.

"Optimus, you have company!" Ratchet yelled over the comm.

The Decepticons had stated to fire on us, and Artemis swerved to get away from a missile that came too close. "Prime, I'm not liking this!" he commed.

When Optimus swerved, his trailer detached, and I knew that MECH would go after it. But a missile hit it, and the trailer exploded. I flinched, knowing how close it had been. That could have been my father, or any of the Autobots, had we been too close.

The 'Cons transformed, and Artemis stopped, just before he would have driven off of a cliff. Optimus transformed, and I jumped out of Artemis's right before he did, and transformed. My father coughed and gagged in Optimus's hand, and I sighed. Motion sickness: two, Dad: zero.

The MECH helicopter was overhead, circling above us. The Decepticreeps stepped forward, and Optimus set my father on a large rock formation. "Remain here," he ordered.

Dad stumbled, before standing straight. "Will do."

Bulkhead walked forward. "After a long road trip, it feels good to get out of the car, stretch my legs," he smashed his fist into his palm, "and kick some tailpipe!"

I flew forward, hovering at a Vehicon's level. We all rushed forward, and attacked. One Vehicon attempted to grab me, but I stabbed him in the wrist, before shooting him. Another rushed me, but I flew over his head, and again, stabbed him. The blade hit a main Energon line, and he fell.

For just a second, I glanced up. The MECH helicopter was still flying overhead. '_How long are they going to keep doing this?' _ I thought.

Suddenly, the helicopter turned, going after… Oh, Primus. It was going after the train! I turned to tell Optimus, but a Vehicon hit him while he was distracted, probably talking to someone. A tree hit him in the face, and the Prime flew backwards….

And off of the cliff.

I could hear my father's yells into his radio, and I turned, intending to fly after Optimus, but a Vehicon grabbed me.

I struggled, before getting a hand free. A light blue orm shot the 'Con, and he fell.

Three of them attacked Bulkhead, and Artemis attacked them. "Skylar! Go after the train!" Arcee yelled.

I glanced at her, and nodded, flying as fast as possible. I could see the helicopter, but they shot something at the train,and electricity shot through it. I dove at the train, aiming for the entrance to the car that held the D.N.G.S. With little difficulty, I opened it, and closed it just as a green portal opened, and two teenagers jumped out.

"We're in." Jack said. Someone said something over the phone, as Jack and Miko opened the door.

"Are you two crazy?" I hissed, making Miko jump.

"Nope!" she replied, and we looked out. The MECH helicopter was right overhead, beginning to land.

"Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train!" Jack said into the phone.

"In about twenty seconds, you're gonna come to a fork." Raf said. "Brace yourselves!"

The train went left, and the helicopter didn't land. But Raf yelled, and the helicopter landed, a few seconds later. Someone started to cut through the roof, and Jack looked at us helplessly. "So, what did that buy us? Ten seconds?"

"Raf is losing his touch." Miko sighed.

I transformed. Being under orders not to attack humans…. Probably best if I was human.

Miko grabbed an ax, and Jack a fire extinguisher. Now was one of those moments where I was glad that I had taken self defense classes, when I was in New York. It was definitely better than having no clue what to do.

Three men looked down at us, and Miko raised her ax. "You want a slice of this? Well, do ya?"

Jack looked at her, before raising his own weapon. "What she said."

I could hear footsteps, and an engine. Looking outside, I could see Optimus Prime, driving on the rocks above us. The three men started to back away, and I jumped up, grabbing the edge of the hole that they had cut. The helicopter was lifting off, but I had a feeling that wasn't all. Judging by the look on the man's face… No. He had something else in store.

As pulled myself up, the helicopter flew ahead. The man with white hair leaned out, and shot something at the tracks. They exploded, at and Jack yelled. We still had a way to go, but… "Ratchet. MECH blew the train tracks!" Jack said into his phone. "You need to bridge us out of here, the soldiers too!"

I dropped back in, to hear Ratchet's reply. "We've lost access to the train data! can't bridge you back without your coordinates!"

Miko looked terrified. I didn't blame her. Sure, I could fly out, but… Not carrying them, and the D.N.G.S, and all of the soldiers. "Maybe we should jump?" she asked.

"At ninety miles per hour?" Jack shot back.

"It's the impact or the meltdown." I pointed out. "Take your pick."

Jack sighed. "What were we thinking, volunteering for this?"

"Next time, you need to do a better job of talking us out of these situations!' Miko said.

"Next time…. If there is one." I sighed.

"Why are you still here?" Jack asked.

"I'm not going to leave two of my closest friends." I replied. "I have no intention of abandoning you."

"We can but ourselves another few seconds if we're in the back of the train, right?" MIko asked.

"Miko…Skylar… At least… we're in this together." Jack said.

Miko hesitated, stepping towards Jack. I thought she was gonna hug him, but she grabbed his cell phone.

"Raf, this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar." she said.

We looked outside, just as a semi truck drove past. "Don't read the will just yet!" Jack exclaimed.

I sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. We were safe. I looked outside again, and saw that Optimus had grabbed the train, and dug his feet into the ground. He was using his own body to stop the train! But we were still getting closer to the end of the track.

I grabbed onto the door, holding on for dear life. We stopped, and Optimus stood, stepping toward us. Miko waved, as I climbed out.

The sound of helicopter blades reached us, and I looked up to see MECH. "Again?" I muttered, and sighed. After facing us for a few moments, it turned, and flew away.

Someone talked to Optimus over the comm, and he looked down at us. "Intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted. But the world in which we live is a different one than previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons… In human skin."

I sighed, looking after where the helicopter had gone. This threat was over, at least for now. But, if these people were like all other humankind, they would be back.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

I have started watching Sherlock, actually, I finished it. And I can tell you, not much fluff from now on. Moffat has corrupted my mind.

Anyways, how did you like it? Sorry for the long hiatus. Please review, and see you later!

Chapter inspiraton: In My Remains- Linkin Park


End file.
